Love is painful
by Kitera-n-Lil
Summary: The King of Tortall would do anything to win his Queen's heart but his wife Queen Alanna had already fallen in love with her Champion, but the disturbing return of Duke Roger is a disaster and his evil plans to seize Tortall for himself.Plz R&R!
1. Tortall

Hello people I'm Kitera ok i might not continue this story.....but maybe you guyz can change my mind....hope you like it please read and review

* * *

She sat there in the middle of the beautiful hall and she glanced up at her troubled husband, a man that she married but didn't love. She was forced to marry him, to unite the two most powerful kingdoms. She never shared his bed nor kissed him, instead she fell in love with her champion.

A young knight that was destined to protect her and his named are Sir Liam. It was not till the mid summer festival that he confessed to her, he led her away into the forest then he kissed her and till now she still remember his gentle touch. But now she hardly got to see him, they were at war and every day when she tended the wounds and she pleaded that her beloved Champion wasn't in the same conditions as some knights that she had healed. Her heart leap as she saw him, that mischief but beautiful eyes that changes color, the copper hair and the charming smile, but now his face was grim, she knew something was wrong. He knelt down beside her then whispered something in her ears; she nodded then followed him out of the golden hall.

* * *

King Jonathan, the king of Besaid looked out of the window. His beautiful Queen, Queen Alanna a beautiful woman that never loved him back, a woman that never shared his bed nor bear his child, as he watched his Queen's champion approached his Queen anger flooded through him, he wanted to kill this young knight, but honor and respect stopped him. This young Knight had saved his life once and he will never forget that, he didn't know why his Queen loved this young man and curiosity and anger always come to him every day. He promised himself he will win his wife's heart one day and he would do anything, even destroying his own country.

* * *

As the two of them entered Alanna's library,Liam closed the door behind them.

"Alanna...My Queen..." Liam started as he took a seat next to her.

She looked at him, half of her wanted to be in his arms but something held her back, she knew it was wrong.

"Yes?" she asked her voice came in a beautiful melody.

"I am needed at Aisenfield..." his voice rumbled in his chest.

"No" Alanna gasped as she took his hands, "No you can't go there its suicide...I'll talk to Jonathan"

Liam shook his head and made her look at him, "I must... if...I don't go the whole town will be destroyed"

He stood up and looked away from her, when she cried it hurts him so much. She wrapped her arms around her, "They'll kill you...please don't go"

"I'll come back I promise" his voice was distant and then he kissed her and headed out the door.

She stood there; she wanted to scream at him beg him not to go.

"He never broke a promise to me before" she whispered to herself, she wiped her tears away and then started to head back to the hall until a shadowy figure caught her eyes. She followed it as silently as she can. It was Duke Roger, one of the most powerful mage that ever existed, but how was that possible?

* * *

Okay....so watcha people think should i continue? 


	2. Roger

Okay Hi everyone thankz to my reviewers i have continued writting this fic and oh my friend Lil is also writting this fic with me she will be starting after this chap now i want to thx my reviewerz

**_Alianne of conte:_** thx u for your review and to your question yes George will be in it

**_Lil:_** my friend lil Lolz choke me huh? (runz)

**_Crissy:_** my cousin lolz thx for ur review

_**Alanna's modern day twin**___ thx u for ur review

**_Lark Bark:_** ahahah thx u

**_snow.fantasy_****** i know chap one was short but i fixed that problem in chap 2 didn't I and thx for your review and i loved your story itz great!

**_Banu:_** Lolz thx banu such a good friend

**_eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva_****** What can i do without ya sis? thx u for encouraging me and lil to continue our fic! (hugz)

* * *

But how was that possible? the question that haunted her. Alanna still remembered when Liam plunged his sword into Roger's heart the night Roger tried to kidnap her. She was shaking and she hid in the shadows, it was easy for her to hide because she was short and her best friend George whom was a thief had taught her some techniques. She followed him still, even though she feared him. As she ran up the stairs Roger disappeared, she looked around and turned in every direction but couldn't see him maybe she had imagined it. She gave one final glance and then turned around and started to head back to her bedchamber when strong hands gripped her from behind and a clothe went over her mouth, she tried to scream but she couldn't. She gave the person that was holding her a hard kick in the stomach and hitched up her dress and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She skidded around one corner and slipped and fell onto someone.

"Alanna?" Jonathan's voice came clearly as he helped her up.

"Jonathan" she gasped and she didn't know that she was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked into her purple eyes and his hands were stroking her head.

She looked behind her then looked into Jonathan's sapphire eyes.

"Nothing" she murmured as she slipped away from his grasp and as she started to head back to her bedchamber but fatigue took over her and she fell into a faint.

* * *

Sir Nealan laughed then laughed harder as his cousin Dom frowned at him.

"Err Neal are you laughing or crying cause I can't really tell the differences" Dom asked him as he sat cross-legged on the bench.

Nealan looked up at his cousin, his face red from laughing and tears were coming from his eyes.

"Dom" Nealan gasped as he started to laugh again, "Help me.... my stomach hurts AHAHHAHHAHHHHAHHA I'm gonna die"

"Crazy ass meathead" Dom muttered then he raised his voice "Hi Yuki!"

The girl with beautiful hazel eyes and long brown hair that was wearing a golden gown walked towards them, she was smiling. (A/n sorry but we dunno how Yuki looks like)

Nealan suddenly stopped laughing and frowned as Yuki took a seat next to them.

"Neal don't give me that look" Yuki said annoyed, "I don't want to quarrel with you today".

Nealan blinked dumbly as though he don't understand the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Okay then jerk be that way," Yuki snapped as she stood up in front of him and leaned forwards towards him. There noses were millimeters away from touching.

"Bring it on meat brain" Yuki whispered.

A wide smile spread across Nealan's face then he quickly put his lips on her for a second then he started laughing. Yuki stood there and looked as though someone had slapped her, her face was reddening in anger while Neal was laughing his head off and he looked as though he might overbalance and fall of the bench that he was sitting on. Dom couldn't help smiling at Yuki's reaction. Her mouth was wide open.

"You.... you...crazy meatloaf!" Yuki yelled as she tackled Neal off the bench and she started to choke him. Neal was still laughing as she smacked his head with her hands. Then she bit him on the arm and Neal yanked his arm away from her.

"Woman!" Nealan snapped, "You can bite me but don't scar my beautiful face!"

"Beautiful" Yuki said in a disbelief tone, she then took off her shoe and aimed for his head, "I'll show you beautiful".

She threw it and it was a perfect shot it got Neal right on the face. Yuki laughed as she whooped. Keladry came running up to them, her face was impassive like always.

"Alanna was poisoned somehow," Kel said and she looked worried for a moment.

They all looked up at her, Alanna was one of their best friends and she was the youngest out of all of them, she was only 18 when she married Jonathan and it had only been a year since their marriage. Neal rubbed his head for a moment then looked at Dom.

"Go tell...." He hesitated, "Liam"

Yuki nodded and the rest of them started towards Alanna's bedchamber.

* * *

Alanna looked at them her eyes blinking innocently at them.

"Really I'm fine" she insisted as Neal looked at her with a "tell me" look.

"Fine? Fine?" Dom said angrily, and Alanna could tell clearly that her was worried for her "You were poisoned, lucky Neal's dad got there in time"

Neal shook his head at Dom then said, "Instead of saying Neal's dad you could have said my uncle but noooooooooo"

"Neal" Dom said casting him an angrily look, "Can you ever shut your mouth?"

"Err let me see...hmmm yeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr No" Neal said "You see I got this problem like I always talk you know and say stuff I should not say and that's why I always get in trouble from the stump and..."

Neal's voice trailed off as Kel glared at him.

"Ok I'll just shut up now"

Liam entered with Yuki trailing behind him; his face was full of concern. Liam didn't notice how many people were in the room and he didn't even notice the King himself. He took Alanna's hands in his and made her look at him "Who did this? Tell me"

Alanna looked at him and gave him a look that says "not now I'll tell you later" and that is when he noticed Neal, Dom, Kel, Yuki and the King.

"Forgive me your majesty" Liam said as he bowed to Jonathan.

"I don't know who did this but aren't you on your way to Aisenfield? Jonathan asked trying not to look or sound angry.

"We are leaving at dusk sire" Liam replied as he cast a quick glance at Alanna then he turned away.

Alanna wanted to scream at Jonathan for letting Liam got to Aisenfield. She feared she might not see him again and she didn't know that tears filled her eyes as she watched Liam leave. He bowed to her then headed out of her bedchamber. She blinked her tears back as she beckoned Dom towards her.

"Tell Liam to meet me at my library now and you wait there with him I'll be there shortly" she whispered to Dom.

He nodded then followed Liam outside.

Jonathan looked impassive right now and Alanna need to find a reason to go to her library. She glanced at her friends her eyes pleading and they knew she wanted to get out of here.

"Alanna perhaps it would be best if you have some fresh air?" Yuki suggested.

Alanna smiled as she nodded then said whispered "You guys meet me at my library".

Yuki helped Alanna out of her bed and then two of them headed towards the garden while Neal and Kel made their way towards her library.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Jonathan asked angrily as he looked at his cousin in disgust.

Roger smiled then replied, "She saw me"

"Damn it Roger! Answer me" Jonathan roared as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"You would want her know that you revived me" Roger sneered.

"I revived you because I need you to win this war not to poison my wife" Jonathan roared.

"Why me cousin? Why revive me when you have Numair that is one of the most powerful man that ever existed?" Roger asked nastily.

"You try hurt her again and I'll kill you myself even, cousin or no" Jonathan said as he clenched his fist.

"Why kill me when your Queen's Champion can do it huh? He did it once" Roger sneered

Jonathan face darkened as he stomped out of his bedchamber and he slammed the door behind him. Roger laughed then whispered "Tortall will be mine Jonathan and so will your precious Queen"

* * *

Okay sooo did you like this chap? Please tell me the truth and to my reviewers...YOUR THE BEST! 


	3. Thom

* * *

Kitera: hello ok i am so sorry for not updating

Lil: er yeah we had camp and

Kitera: I'm so tired but we managed and this is my friend Lil who is also writting this fic

Lil: thx to the reviewers

snow.fantasy

Living People

Alanna's modern day twin

crystalstarlight

alianne of conte

eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva

* * *

When Alanna finally entered her library Yuki closed the door behind them. Alanna started explaining quickly to them about her thinking that she had saw Roger and the person that covered her mouth with a cloth. Liam frowned a little, he wanted to hold her right now but he couldn't, not in front of his friends. He would have to leave soon and he didn't know what to do. Nealan seemed to be able to read Liam's mind.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her" Nealan said as he glanced and Liam then nodded to the window.

It was so fast and dusk is approaching. He nodded to Nealan and gave him a brief hug then turned to say goodbye to the others. Alanna's face was impassive and yet Liam could see through her, he could see the tears that were kept at the back of her eyes. Liam knelt down and took her hands.

"Take care of yourself" Liam whispered

"And may you return to me safe and unharmed, my heart is with you and this..." Alanna voice came in a beautiful melody as she took off her pendant, "For good luck"

Liam kissed her hand then took the pendant from her hands and put it around it and then left.

* * *

Alanna didn't know how long she sat there until she hitched up her gown and darted out the library. She ran through the garden and when she finally saw Liam walking ahead, she raced towards him. She knew it was wrong but she could never resist it. Liam turned around and she flung herself at him. Her tears could not hold anymore.

"Please Liam, I beg you don't go" Alanna murmured, her face looked paler by the moment.

Liam swallowed and then murmured, "You can't do this my love, someone might see".

"I don't care, I just want to be with you I hate this shit" Alanna said as a wave of dizziness approached her.

"Alanna, my love, my heart, listen to me" Liam growled.

"Please..." was all she murmured as she fell out of conscious.

It was dawn before Alanna woke to find Jonathan looking down at her. He was touching her cheeks lightly.

"You have awoke my love" Jonathan said.

Alanna scanned around the room; Nealan and Dom were the only one besides Jonathan and herself that was in her bedchamber. She looked at Nealan and his cousin, her eyes pleading. Dom walked over and sat himself on one side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked.

"Fine" Alanna replied.

"Your majesty" Kel said as she stood by the door, "Duke Gareth requested to see you"

Jonathan sighed then gave Alanna one final glance then left them.

"Where's Liam?" Alanna asked.

"He...had left" Nealan said slowly, "But he told me to give you this".

Nealan dangled the pendant in front of her; Alanna smiled, it was Liam's pendant and now he wore hers as she will wear his. Alanna murmured her thanks then glanced at Kel who looked grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Alanna asked.

Kel frowned and then her face went impassive again. She sighed then said, "Roaul said I need to learn how to be a proper lady or else I will never get married".

"Awww lets go give him some black eyes Dom" Nealan said in a playful tone.

"Am I'm not lady like to you?" Kel asked.

Nealan and Dom exchanged glances then burst out laughing. Kel frowned for a moment.

The door opened and to their surprise a purple eyes man with red hair and was fairly tall walked in. Neal gawked at him as though he was some sort of hero. Dom nudged Neal in the ribs and he yelped. Thom looked at him then hid a smile. Alanna squealed as she jumped off her bed and ran to her brother, she ran into his arms and he chuckled. Alanan finally let go of him then frowned.

"You are so.... tall" she finally said as she heard a purr, "Faithful?"

The black cat with purple eyes appeared and Alanna gathered the kitten in her arms.

_You're choking me_ Kitten meowed  
"Sorry" Alanna laughed as she wiped tears for her eyes.

* * *

Jonathan walked quickly to his library where he was supposed to meet Gary. He opened the door and Gary stood there. He looked angry and upset.

"Gary" Jonathan began and he looked at his friend.

"What the hell are you thinking Jon? Bringing Roger back to life! Are you insane?" Gary snapped.

"We need him to win our war against the Scarans" Jonathan replied.

"We got Numair and Alanna's brother" Gary said in disgust.

"Thom?" Jonathan asked

"He arrived today and hell! Damn it Jon! Roger is going to get us all killed" Gary swore.

"He won't he changed" Jonathan replied.

"Changed" Gary spat, "He was the one that put the cloth over your wife"

"How you know?" Jonathan asked.

"I heard you two talking" Gary said as he made his way out of the library.

Jonathan was speechless and he heard Gary murmured, "Roger is going to get us killed"...

* * *

we know its short and we promise we will update soon 


	4. Plans

Lil: Sup how are you pplz doing?

Kitera: Heyz hope everything is good for ya!

Lil: sorry we took soooooooooooooo long you can bash me up if you want to

Kitera: I'll do that for ya hehhehe (wink) (bashing Lil up)

Lil: now to our wonderful reviewers

Kitera: And they are:

Bubble Faery

eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva

Alanna's modern day twin

alianne of conte  

Lil: enjoy and tell us what ya think ok?

Kitera: We kinda rushed this chap so yeah

* * *

Alanna stared out of the window. She was still thinking about Liam. 'Liam,' she sighed. Just then the door swung open and Jonathon entered. He gasped as he saw his wife by the window. She was beautiful. Her purple dress clung into her body. Her lovely cooper hair shone brightly. 

'Alanna, my dear.' He walked over to her as if he was in a trance.

Alanna turned her head and smile weakly at her husband. Though handsome he is... he wasn't Liam. She move away from his outstretch arms, making excuse that she must see someone.

Jonathan wasn't pleased but before he could protest she was gone.

* * *

She walked past the castle, wearing her cape, and down to the Dancing Dove where her best friend George was. 

She was greeted with a warm welcome, treating her just normal instead of a Queen.

She was squash against a big, broad man. Alanna looked up to see dancing hazel eyes staring at her.

'How its goin' lass?" he let go of her and grinned but frowned as he saw her sad expression. He excuses himself from the other and told her to come to his chamber upstairs. Once seated in a comfortable chair by the fireplace he poured her a glass of drink.

'What is it lass? You could tell your big friend.' He said which bought her a smile.

'Nothing really Its just...' she sighed.

'Is it about Liam?' George asked. She nodded. They talked for a while. (Didn't want to go on about what they talk about because it will sure put you to sleep. ''Snore.'')

She left the Dancing Dove and was escort by George. 'George I don't need you to take me back home I know where is it.'

He snorted. 'Right and leave you when there might be danger lurking at every corner.' She laughed then.

* * *

The next day she woke up to see that she was alone in bed. She smiled happily. Thankful that Jonathon wasn't there. She got up to dress and went down to the hall. She turned a corner when she bumps into something... or someone hard. She looked up and squealed (um... do Alanna squeal?). 

'Roaul haven't seen you in a while.' She hugged him fiercely.

'Nice to see you too Alanna but... could you get off me. I... can't... breath.' She blushed and let go of him.

'Better,' he said, smiling at his friend. Raould was back from a war against the scanran and was needed to command a whole army. They have been away for a few months now but it felt like years to Alanna.

She stood back to look at her friend and saw that he was much different then the Roaul she came to know. His hair was longer and darker and he seems much older then before. 'You look... different.' He smiles.

"Ah come here lass," he said as he picked her up and hugged her again.

'Course I look different. Been away for months what do you expect? A small little boy?' He laughed as he put her down again

Alanna laugh. Just that moment she forgot about Liam but not entirely.

'Got a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you come down to the Dancing Dove where George is?' Alanna said. Roaul grinned then nodded.

"Wait here" Alanna said as she made her way to her bedchamber. She was smiling again. Her best friend had came back safe and sound. She entered her bedchamber and to her surprise roses were everywhere. Her heart leapt the only person that knew she love roses was Liam.

"Liam?" she called as she took another step into her bedchamber. She fingered the pendant he gave her.

"I love you," she whispered and too her horror Jonathan appeared. She gasped as she took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"You know how long I have lusted for you?" he asked her as he took a step towards her, "And yet you do not love me"

Alanna looked away as he took her hands in his.

"I could be like him Alanna I could be like Liam" Jonathan whispered, "Please love me"

Alanna shook her head as she pulled her hands away from him, her eyes filled with tear.

"What kind of man is he?" Jonathan asked her gently.

"Someone that you can never be" Alanna whispered coldly.

Jonathan eyes flashed angrily as he yelled, "What have he got that I do not? Alanna Tell me!"

"Everything" Alanna screamed, "Everything he is not a spoiled brat like you!"

"GET OUT!" Jonathan roared. Alanna flinched and choking on her tears she darted out of her bedchamber. She was not afraid for herself but for her champion, now that Jonathan knows what would he do to Liam?

He had sent Liam to his death place, Alanna thought, No... I'll find him then we can run away...together....

She ran into George and he looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Roaul came to stand behind her.

"Take me to Liam" she whispered.

"What?" Roaul asked, "Alanna that's..."

"TAKE ME TO HIM" She screamed as she pounded her fist.

"But that's suicide" George said.

"Please take me to him" she pleaded as gripped George's tunic with both hands. "Please he is going to die he need me please I beg you George".

She was on her knees sobbing quietly. He lifted her up then gave a slight nod towards Roaul.

Roaul sighed then said, "I'll go round up the clowns"

(A/N he meant Neal and the others)

Faithful came screeching and meowing as he licked her hands.

_Are you okay? What's the matter and Roger is back_ Faithful said.

"What?" Alanna gasped as she spotted her brother coming towards her.

"He's alive Jonathan somehow revived him," Thom said quietly.

George almost choked he swallowed hard.

"Come" Thom, said leading them towards the room he had been given.

There followed him and seated themselves down. Gary was there as he looked at everyone with concern. Gary eyed Alanna and he knew she had been crying but didn't point it out. Gary began explaining and when he was half way Neal, Dom, Kel, Yuki and Roaul entered.

"I tell ya he is going crazy, he is not his usual self" Gary spat as he swore under his breath.

"We have to do something" Alanna whispered, her tears have dried, "We cannot let Tortall be destroyed and with the war and everything Roger just make matters worst".

Everyone agreed.

"I think Jon have lost his mind" Neal said, "He have been acting strangely"

"I'm going to Aisenfield...Jonathan sent him there for a reason, to be killed" Alanna said quietly.

Dom spat the remaining of the water that was in his mouth and he dropped his flask.

"What?" Everyone yelled

"I say we got find him, bring him back here and deal with the rest later" Yuki said, "We can't let our own friend die"

"We leave tonight before dusk, go pack your things" George said as everyone nodded.

* * *

He felt his back rip open as he swung around and plunged his sword into the last Scaran's stomach. He looked around him, everyone was dead, all his troops and all the Scarans. He slumbered onto the ground and closed his eyes and he waited for death to arrive. 

_I have broken a promise_ He thought to himself _No I will never break a promise to Alanna and its not time to break it now I will live I have to...she needs me and I love her. _

He closed his eyes and released his sword from his grip; his hands tighten on the pendant that Alanna have given him.

"I love you Alanna" Liam murmured as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

So did you like it? 


	5. Sorry

Hey got some good news and some bad news…let us apologize first, Lil and I (Kitera) decided it would be best if we do finish our other fic first "little Adventurers" because we are soon starting this new fic with our sis Clara which would be either on the Tamora Pierce section or the Final fantasy 10 section. Hope you won't be mad at us!

Bad news: We won't be continuing on with "Love is painful" until further notice BUT we might write some chaps of "love is painful" if we have time

Good news: we are starting a new story in either on the Tamora Pierce section or the final fantasy 10 section, you decide! This story is going to be written by me lil and clara and hope that you guys will enjoy it.. it says that 3 heads are better than one right? We are combining our ideas together and making on ultimate Story which Clara lil and I have no idea of yet But you wanna know what my idea is? Hmmm not telling hehehehe it gonna be a surprised

Love: Kitera

Oh and to your question eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva: I wrote chap one two and Three and Lil wrote half of chap 4 while I wrote the other half, hope that answer ur question

Ps. Don't worry I will also be reading your fics caz u guys encouraged me to continue when I doubted myself THX!


End file.
